The Internet has created tremendous growth in electronic commerce (i.e. the purchase of goods and services on-line). Electronic commerce is also referred to as “e-commerce”. To complete an e-commerce transaction, the user is typically required to provide information to the merchant web site, which typically includes the user's name, address, and financial information (usually credit card information). This information may be entered manually by the user. Alternatively, there are a number of well known ways in which the input of information may be automated, such as form filling tools, and digital wallets. However, these alternatives still require the user to submit certain information to the merchant web site, increasing the time required to complete the e-commerce transaction and inconvenience to user.
In order to avoid fraudulent transactions, the merchant web site may also wish to authenticate the user. A number of authentication methods, such as user names and passwords, digital certificates, hardware tokens, or the like are well known. Depending on the authentication method used, the user may be required to enter additional information, such as a user name and password, further inconveniencing the user.
Recently, more users are accessing the Internet using mobile devices (such as digital phones, pagers and personal digital assistants (PDAs)). These mobile devices generally have a smaller screen and constrained input capabilities than the personal computers currently in widespread use. Consequently, entering or providing information required by merchant web sites is an even greater inconvenience for users of mobile devices.
Accordingly there is a need for a method of conducting an e-commerce transaction which reduces the amount of information required to be provided by a user of a mobile device and facilitates authentication of the user to the merchant.